Urethral catheter stabilizing devices are required to perform two (2) primary functions. First, the device must hold the catheter tube positionally stabilized relative to the device itself. Second, the device itself must be held positionally stabilized relative to the body of the patient. Prior art urethral catheter holding devices generally fail to satisfactorily perform one or both of these functions. For example, some devices require conventional adhesive tape to be secured to the patient's skin; such tape, as a general rule, does not hold in place for any considerable period of time and is often time-consuming and bothersome to employ. Other devices utilize stretch rubber strips with VELCRO fastening devices wherein the strips encircle the patient's thigh; these are unsatisfactory because, in order to prevent the device from slipping along the thigh, the strips must be wrapped so tightly as to constrict blood circulation. Other devices hold the tube by means of some snap-fit engagement; such devices are subject to displacement of the catheter tube from the device and to movements which inadvertently remove the tube from the snap-fit. Still other devices require that the tube be tied, taped, or similarly engaged to the device; such arrangements tend to restrict the flow through the catheter tube. Finally, there are other devices which require special configurations of catheter tubes to engage the tube properly; such custom tubing requirements are clearly undesirable since it will not be useful for the majority of commercially available catheters.